


Early Night

by jaehyunnies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Smut, brief mentions of other members, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunnies/pseuds/jaehyunnies
Summary: It's Jaehyun's birthday, and he thinks he's going to bed without everything he wanted.





	

It was surprisingly exhausting being the centre of attention. Birthdays were obviously not as tiring as going from stage to stage and having to constantly perform, but for some reason it all caught up on Jaehyun in a similar way. He was sitting on the floor, with his back leaning against the bottom of the sofa, his fingers loosely linked with Taeyong’s who was sitting on the sofa behind him. He had spent the day smiling, and while it definitely wasn’t forced, he was still exhausted. Everyone had been watching him for most of the day, waiting with anticipation for his reaction to presents, or to see if he was having enough fun. Jaehyun was worried that if he stopped smiling once, his friends would feel underappreciated and that had been the last thing he wanted.

It was late, and the room was dimly lit as he, Taeyong, and the rest of the older members all sat watching a movie together, the younger members had went to bed early due to promotions, but not without a cheerful “Happy Birthday, hyung!” from each of them. Jaehyun felt his eyes drifting shut as he tried to focus on the movie. It was one of his favourites, and he knew the other members liked it too, but his exhaustion kept getting the better of him as he started dozing off and woke up to gentle fingers combing through his hair, but even that caused him to drift off again.

“Jae, the movie’s over,” he woke up again to Taeyong’s gentle voice from behind him. He glanced around the room and saw that no one else was there, blankets and pillows left lying on the sofa and floor, the TV screen black.

“How long was I asleep?” Jaehyun mumbled, sitting up from his slumped position on the floor and turning to look at Taeyong.

“Not long,” Taeyong reassured, “Everyone else only just left.”

“Sorry,” Jaehyun said, slightly embarrassed, “You guys did all this for my birthday and I fell asleep.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes before smiling warmly, “Don’t apologise, it’s fine, we still had a good day, right?”

“Of course,” Jaehyun smiled, yawning slightly as he did so.

Taeyong tapped the space on the couch next to him where Ten had been sitting not too long ago, and Jaehyun stood up and threw himself down, moving right next to Taeyong and leaning his head on his shoulder. Taeyong hummed quietly as he held onto Jaehyun’s hand and the younger sighed. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Jaehyun said, turning his head slightly to smile up at Taeyong, “I’m just happy. I love you, hyung,” he grinned.

Taeyong answered this by leaning down and catching Jaehyun’s lips in his own, kissing the younger breathless before breaking away too quickly for his liking, “Maybe you should go to your room, it’s getting late.”

“But-“Jaehyun’s face was flushed and his eyes widened in confusion.

“We’ve got to get up early to practice,” Taeyong said as Jaehyun stood up, slightly confused, “Happy Birthday, Jae.”

Jaehyun didn’t say anything as he went to the bathroom to clean up, slightly hurt that Taeyong would brush him off like that. He made his way to his room and into his bed, thankful for but barely noticing that Johnny wasn’t there.

He felt uncomfortably warm under the sheets, slightly worked up even after such a quick kiss, but he tried to fall asleep anyway.

* * *

 

After what felt like almost half an hour of trying to fall asleep, Jaehyun gave up, his eyes flying open as he stared at the ceiling. He let out a sigh of relief as he slid his hand into his pants, gasping as the cold of his hand brushed against his warm member. He pulled down his pants, before messily reaching into the drawer next to his bed, noisily pushing around its contents until he found the bottle he was looking for. He quickly poured the liquid onto his hand, not caring that most of it probably spilled onto the sheets, and rubbed his hands together, spreading the lube between them and warming it up. With one hand, he slowly eased a finger into himself, squeezing his eyes shut at the unfamiliar feeling before he relaxed around it. With his other hand, he slowly began stroking his member, shuddering at the touch. As he eased another finger in, he increased the pace that he stroked himself, his gasps slowly becoming more vocalised as he began to moan.

Not wanting to make too much noise, he rolled onto his front and lifted his ass up, turning his head to the side and resting it on the pillow while reaching behind himself with one hand to keep fingering, and continuing to stroke with the other. He finally pushed a third finger in, the only sound in the silent dorm was his quiet moans and the obscene noises his wet fingers made. His moans became higher pitched as he was close already, and he bit into the pillow to stop himself from crying out.

But just as he was about to reach his orgasm, his hands froze as someone else grabbed them, and he whined as his fingers were eased out of his ass and away from his member. He lifted his head weakly and stared at the figure sitting on his bed until his eyes focussed. Taeyong. “What the hell?” Jaehyun whined, his eyes watering as he was desperate for his release.

“I didn’t say you should go to your room and do… _this_ ,” Taeyong muttered, letting go of Jaehyun’s hands although the younger knew better than to try and touch himself again, “It’s your birthday, let me take care of you.”

“But you told me to leave,” Jaehyun was confused, “All we did was kiss before you decided it was too late- _fuck_ ,” Jaehyun was cut off by his own moan as Taeyong licked a stripe over his entrance.

“I didn’t think you’d give in so easily,” Taeyong said, causing Jaehyun to feel embarrassed, before he spread the youngers cheeks and began to lick again.

This time, he circled his entrance with his tongue before pushing it inside him, savouring the warmth and low moans he brought out of Jaehyun. He hummed, noting how far Jaehyun had gotten in stretching himself, and Jaehyun squirmed at the sudden vibration. “Hyung…” He whined, biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed, “Please, fuck me…”

“You don’t have to ask,” Taeyong said, moving away suddenly leaving the younger feel cold, “Where’s the lube?”

Jaehyun weakly lifted his arm and reached under the pillow, having not bothered to put it away earlier, and handed the bottle behind him to Taeyong. Jaehyun listened as he heard Taeyong coat his cock in lube, the slick noises echoing in the empty room. “Fuck, hyung,” Jaehyun gasped out as he felt Taeyong press his tip at his entrance, the cold lube startling him.

Taeyong threw a hand forward and grabbed Jaehyun’s hip, moaning loudly as he pushed into his warmth feeling him stretch around him. Jaehyun panted, pushing his head into the pillow to stop himself from moaning as loudly as he wanted to. “You’re still… so _fucking_ tight…” His head shot back up when Taeyong pulled out and slammed back into him, and Taeyong took the opportunity to thread his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair and hold his head up.

As Taeyong slammed into him, he leaned forward, still gripping Jaehyun’s hair, and whispered, “I want to hear everything, I don’t care if you wake up half the dorm,” before biting on his ear, making Jaehyun moan as if on command. Taeyong’s pace was getting quicker, and he was pushing into Jaehyun harder, causing the bed to shudder as well as Jaehyun’s legs which were beginning to get tired. Suddenly, as Taeyong’s pace slowed down but he kept thrusting hard, Jaehyun felt his hand on his neglected cock, slowly beginning to stroke him.

Jaehyun was reduced to quiet whimpers until he came and his vision went blurry as Taeyong gave a few final thrusts into him before he also came, warm liquid filling Jaehyun’s ass and already starting to spill out. The two collapsed onto the bed, come smearing over the sheets but neither seemed to care as they lay in silence in the dark, chests raising and falling quickly as they came down from their highs.

“That was… something,” Jaehyun eventually whispered, cuddling into Taeyong’s chest.

“Yeah,” Taeyong said breathlessly, “You were fucking amazing.”

“We should fuck like this more often, hyung,” Jaehyun grinned, reaching up to playfully poke Taeyong’s cheek.

Taeyong ducked down to kiss Jaehyun, and Jaehyun’s hand rested on his cheek. The moment was slow and tender, something they often didn’t have time for anymore, and as they separated briefly, Jaehyun smiled against Taeyong’s mouth and looked up into his eyes, “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too, so much,” Taeyong smiled back, “Happy Birthday, Jae.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated. I wrote this instead of working on my stories on my main account (I thought I should write something for Jae's birthday but I didn't want to rush my other story) so it isn't proofread, sorry!  
> A reminder that you can follow my (nsfw) tumblr and make requests [here](http://jaehyunniess.tumblr.com)


End file.
